Traditionally, there are many switches for lights, and household appliances. In most cases, each of the lights and household appliances is controlled by a switch. The light in the foyer is usually located at the entrance of a house, and lights in a room is usually located in the room, either near the entrance, or near a bed. However, if someone needs to get up from the bed in the middle of the night and go to bathroom, he has to turn on a series of lights such as bedroom lights, hallway lights, and bathroom lights. Under current construction and design, it is very difficult to turn on all those lights by pressing one button, or turning on one switch. Although there are intelligent household automation and control tools available on the market, these tools tend to be very expensive, and very difficult to set up or program. It is desirable to have certain programmable switches to replace the existing switches in a household such that these switches can be flexibly and easily programmed to control one or more lights or household appliances.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.